


Spill into me

by Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)



Category: RWBY
Genre: ANGST IN MY COFFEE SHOP AU?, Coffee shop au bitch, F/F, Ok it might get steamy later so like ..... I will change the rating eventually, We don’t have enough coffee shop AU’s so I am here to provide mediocre ones, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat
Summary: They had a running game going— the rules were simple. Someone would walk into the cafe and the staff would bet on what drink they’d order off the menu. Just something to pass the time on an otherwise boring shift. The way part time jobs in college usually go
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, implied other
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Familiar Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drabble which may or may not turn into an actual fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Name on the cup?” Yang asks. 
> 
> The girl looks over her shoulder at the empty lounge area “But I’m the only person here?” 
> 
> “Humor me.”

They had a running game going— the rules were simple. Someone would walk into the cafe and the staff would bet on what drink they’d order off the menu. Just something to pass the time on an otherwise boring shift. The way part time jobs in college usually go. 

It’s an average somewhat slow Monday afternoon. Most of the cafe staff are aimlessly cleaning, trying to make themselves look busy in case the manager walks by. It’s 3 pm when the bells on the door finally chime, signaling that a customer walked through. 

Nora enthusiastically jabs an elbow into Yang’s side, grin stretching itself across her face “I bet you trash duty that this girl orders a Vanilla Latte with a shit ton of cream in it.” 

Yang glances up from cleaning the same spot on the counter that she’d been wiping for ten minutes, and scans the new patron. She had expected a tired husk of a human being with a giant book bag and laptop, which is what most people who came in during finals week looked like, instead she suddenly has to remember to breathe. Nora eagerly jabs at her, waiting for her bet, but Yang isn’t paying attention. She’s watching the girl as she roots around in her purse by the door. The dark hair, the crop top and high-waisted shorts combo, striking golden eyes, the— well, everything about her— there was something familiar about it all, but Yang knows that she would have remembered meeting someone who was the very definition of _her type_. 

Finally Yang tears her eyes away to respond, sounding more sure than she's ever sounded, “I get more of a tea vibe.” 

Nora snorts at her “Puh-lease! It’s finals week. Everyone who comes in here is looking for coffee!”

Yang rolls her eyes, “I guess I just know my genre of hot gir-“ someone clears their throat behind her and the words seem to die on the tip of her tongue. 

Yang glances over her shoulder finding herself face to face with the dark haired girl, a golden sunrise meeting a violet sky. The girl is leaning next to the register, her arms crossed in front of her— and judging by the smirk on her face she definitely heard that last part. It’s a good thing that Yang isn’t easily embarrassed. 

“Am I interrupting?” The girl raises an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Yang spins around so fast her ponytail barely misses slapping Nora across the face “Ignore my coworker here,” her arm shoots up to block Nora from the register as she lurches forward. “what can I get for you?” 

There was absolutely no way Yang was letting Nora push her coffee rhetoric. The sight of Yang using one arm to hold back Nora, who is half her height, is comical enough to draw a laugh out of the girl. 

“The Ginger tea blend please.” 

Nora groans throwing up her hands in defeat and Yang can’t help but give her a smug look before turning back to the register. 

“Name on the cup?” Yang asks. 

The girl looks over her shoulder at the empty lounge area “But I’m the only person here?” 

“Humor me.” 

“Blake.” she says smiling, “But you can just write hot girl on it.” 

Yang chuckles and pops the cap off a sharpie. She scribbles: The Hot Girl Formerly Known As Blake, on the side of a to-go cup and proudly displays it. 

“Very cute.” 

There’s a pause in the conversation and Nora can’t help insert herself into it. “So you’re sure you don’t want coffee?” 

“Don’t you have some trash to be taking out?” Yang snaps thrusting a finger toward the back, Nora gives a defeated groan as she sulks through the kitchen door. 

Normally she found making the complicated drinks tedious, but tea was so simple that Yang was almost glad Blake didn’t order what Nora thought she would. The barista pours some hot water from a nozzle into Blake’s cup and tosses in one of the tea bags. The strong peppery aroma was a nice change of pace from the constant smell of coffee beans. She sets the cup aside to let it steep, finding Blake looking over her shoulder at the door. Her eyes fixed as if she expected someone to be right behind her when she entered. 

“Waiting on a coffee date or something?” Yang asks, internally repeating; _please say no, please say no._

“No nothing like that.”

 _Phew_ “Good.” Yang sighs in relief.

“Why’s that?” Blake tilts her head and Yang laughs as she places the cup in Blake’s hands. 

“Because I wrote my phone number on the bottom of the cup.” 

Blake raises an eyebrow. Yang can see the gears in her head trying to churn up a proper response, she’s red in the face and immediately checks the bottom of her cup. Sure enough, she finds what she’s looking for and busts out in a laugh. 

“You’re funny. I’ll give you points for that.” She says as in between fits of laughter. 

Yang entranced, leans on the counter, rests her chin on the back of her hands. _Wow,_ she thinks, she could listen to her laugh all day. “If you like funny girls I’ll go buy some clown shoes.” 

Blake chuckles “Well if your drinks are as good as your sense of humor you might just have a regular on your hands.” 

Yang has dial it back, her mind briefly entertains the idea of making a sex joke, _Something something hands… something something haha just kidding unless._ But she quickly remembers where she is and the fact that this is a customer and she’s being _weird._ She’s being overly familiar and _weird._ She clears her throat, watching as Blake takes her first sip. 

“Good?” She asks. 

Blake opens her mouth to answer, then stops. Her bag starts buzzing furiously. As soon as she digs out her phone and looks at her notification screen her relaxed demeanor disappears. She looks as if she’s seen a ghost. 

Yang wants to ask if everything’s okay but Blake’s urgency doesn’t give her time.

“Sorry I lost track of time I have to go.” She turns to the door and gives a wave “I’ll see you around Yang.”

“Yeah bye-“ Yang starts, but by the time she’s half way through the words, Blake is already long gone. Suddenly confusion cuts through her gay thoughts and it registers that Blake used her name. _How did she-_

It takes her a full ten minutes to remember she’s wearing a name tag. 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake stands and touches Yang’s shoulder softly as she passes. “I’ll see you around.” There’s something there that tells Yang she might not be back tomorrow.
> 
> Then like a breeze she’s out the door— and Yang’s left sighing alone in the booth. Pyrrha calls for her to punch back in and clean the lounge windows, begrudgingly she wills herself to get up and go back to work

It wasn’t common that Yang had more than a few days off in a row. She just wished that she didn’t have to spend it studying for her finals. She props herself up in the den area of her apartment, lounge pants on, bra off, hair in a messy bun— The optimal study conditions.

She’s about a half hour into filling out her study guide when Weiss pokes her head out of a door to her left. Yang gets hit with all the smells of her dozens of scented candles wafting out of her room. it’s almost enough to knock the wind out of her lungs 

“Jesus what are you doing? Hotboxing yourself in there?” She’s pulling her t-shirt collar over her nose to block some of the smell. 

Weiss was a strict roommate, if something was out of sorts or disrupted her routine she’d all but short circuit. Yang was careful not to step on her toes and so far the arrangement worked out perfectly. The apartment was only a few blocks from campus and in a good location. Yang was originally surprised when Weiss brought up the idea of rooming together, but she could totally understand the sentiments of wanting to be independent from her family. Especially when Weiss’s family included someone as punchable as Jacques Schnee - Yang, if given the opportunity, would throw a fist at his face in a heartbeat. 

Weiss rolls her eyes. “It’s called aromatherapy.” She slides out of her room and shuts the door behind her. 

“Crack a window or something afterwards, will ya? It’s hard to concentrate on books when your nostrils are being assaulted.” 

Weiss laughs and tells Yang to suck it up, as she crosses under the archway into the kitchenette. 

Yang groans, it’s impossible to go back to studying now her concentration is completely broken. She almost wishes she was at work, if she wasn’t going to be able to study she might as well be making money. 

There was also the _I’ll see you around Yang._

It had been a few days since she had come in, but every so often Yang had the lingering thought that Blake might show up again.

“Yang.” Weiss calls from the kitchen breaking Yang’s train of thought. “You left your phone on the counter again.” 

Yang pats her sweatshirt pockets and finds them empty. Weiss emerges from the kitchen, phone in hand. Yang was responsible, especially when it came to other people’s things, her own things were a different matter entirely. There was many times where Weiss would come out of the bathroom with Yang’s phone after she left it next to the sink. 

“You have like 5 notifications.” 

Yang’s immediate thought is, _my sister needs help with something again,_ and she’s right for the most part. Two notifications are from Ruby asking for help filling out her application for next semester and then another one saying that she had figured it out on her own. The next one Yang rolls her eyes at- its Jaune asking if, in her expert opinion on the ways of girls, she thinks Pyrrha likes him. Ren apparently wouldn't answer his texts anymore about it and he had gotten so desperate that he texted her instead. She would let him deal with that obvious answer himself.

Then at the very end there’s a notification from a number she hasn’t seen before. 

It’s a short text that reads:

  
  


Yang doesn’t realize it but she’s wearing the most cocky smile. Weiss knows it means she’s more than likely talking to a girl and rolls her eyes as she returns to the kitchen. Yang was nothing if not confident in her ability to flirt with girls. Quite frankly sometimes Weiss wished she was bold enough to be that shameless.

  
  


Yeah, Yang can see that she was probably never going to live _that_ down, and at this point she might as well own it. 

  
The dots trail across the screen for an agonizing minute. Then stop. Then start again. Maybe Blake was flustered on the other side of the phone? Yang wonders if shes going to actually respond at all. Five whole minutes that feel like an eternity later and her phone dings that sweet notification sound. Its like music to her ears. 

  
  


_Oh she's good at this_ , Yang thinks, _Someone like me? What’s that supposed to-_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss finishes her thought for her, and Yang snaps her head up to find Weiss hovering over the armchair. Her eyes were fixed on Yang's phone. Without her heels on, Weiss had surprisingly light footsteps. Yang had no idea when she left the kitchen or how long she’d been standing there. 

“Weiss! What if someone sent me nudes or something? If you were just reading over my shoulder like that, you would have just gotten an eye full of titty.” Yang says covering her phone with her hand. and lightly swatting Weiss away. “I am not responsible for any sexy pictures your prude eyes see.” 

“Oh calm down. It’s not my fault that you have an ancient plus model of a phone with a huge screen,” Weiss places a cup of coffee on the end table next to Yang, she points a manicured finger at her roommate. "Well? Answer her, and get back to studying. Your grades have slipped. It's even stressing _ME_ out. Do _not_ stress me out Yang!" and then there's an over dramatic slam as the door to her room swings shut. 

Yang stares at the cup frowning, she's so sick of coffee, but she admits that shes tired and Weiss could probably tell. Under the three layers of ice that covered her heart, Weiss was actually an extremely kind and thoughtful friend. She just had her own ways of showing it.

Yang types one last message, before she gets back to school work.

  
  
  


There’s a smile on her face and stars in her eyes when she finally falls asleep. 

* * *

Every single day for two weeks, without fail at 2PM sharp, Blake Belladonna would walk through the cafe door. She always sat in a quiet corner of the cafe, away from the windows, pulled out a book and started reading. 

Like clockwork Yang would yell into the kitchen, “Time for my break!” Even if it wasn’t actually time for her break.She’d hop the counter, two drinks in hand, and slide into the booth across from Blake who always greeted her with a cheeky smile. They had been talking to each other a lot lately. During their multiple thirty-something-minute conversations, Yang often found herself gushing about how brilliant her little sister was, or talking about living with Weiss. The time seemed to move faster when they were together, her breaks had never felt this short. 

Today, she’s noticing that Blake’s always avoided talking about herself, Yang could only ever pull small slivers of information out of her. She knows that Blake lives off campus, knows she’s majoring in Sociology and minoring in Polisci That was hardly enough. There was something mysterious about Blake. The Idea of knowing her, _really knowing her,_ was a new thrill. Blake was a closed book and Yang was eager to read every single page.

“So,” Yang says taking a sip of her own drink, “let’s play a game.” 

Blake lifts her eyes from her phone for a moment, eyebrows raising, musing over the idea. “What kind of game?” 

“How about 20 questions?” 

“That’s not a game Yang, that’s a way for you to be nosy.” 

The call out gets Yang laughing, “Ok, guilty as charged. But can you blame me? You’re like a campus cryptid. No one knows anything about you.” 

“Asking around about me?” 

To be specific— Yang had really only asked Coco Adel and her girlfriend Velvet. She’d sprung the question on them when they stopped in for their daily cup of coffee (both black, one with sugar, one without.) Surprisingly Velvet was actually the one who knew her, not Coco, who Yang always pegged as the more sociable of the two. _I’ve had classes with her and she seems nice but she never really went out of her way to make friends,_ the soft spoken girl had said while she meticulously wiped her camera lens. 

“Maybe a little.” Yang admits. 

Blake sets her phone on the table, folds her hands in front of her “What do you want to know?” 

“Do you have siblings?” 

“Nope. But I’m jealous that you have a sister as fun as Ruby.” 

“Good, you should be. Ok next question, where did you grow up?” 

“An Island.” Blake answers in a dry tone, almost as if talking about herself bored her. 

Yang is perplexed as she continues to fire off questions, shes absorbing every single word. Every so often Blake opts to pass, but she does let it slip that she lives in a house and not an apartment, and that she hasn’t really talked to her parents since she was a teenager. 

“Do you have any friends on campus?” 

“Sun Wu Kong and Ilia Amitola. I’ve known Ilia a lot longer though-“ Blake pauses when she sees Yang tilt her head to the side. 

“Hold on. Sun? As in the shirtless dude who always takes hours to give up the bench press at my gym, and then doesn’t wipe it down after?” 

If she was thinking of the right person then Sun was notorious for losing track of time and accidentally hogging equipment. Yang was never really bothered by it, until girls started going to the gym just to flirt with him, leading to even less available equipment. She had started going late at night instead of in the morning just to avoid all of that hassle. 

Blake sighs, disappointed but not at all surprised. “Sounds like him. I promise he’s very sweet though.” 

“Oh for sure, don’t get me wrong he seems nice and I’d probably get along with him. I mean we’re both blonde, have abs, and girls love us. We’re practically best friends already.” 

“Very subtle way of telling me you have abs.” Blake says, a crooked little smile working its way onto her face.

“Listen, this ridiculous shirt we have to wear to work hides all my best features.I almost never get to brag about that. Blake, let me have this.” Yang stops to let Blake laugh before she moves on, “Next question. Do you live with someone?” 

“Pass.” 

_Interesting_ , Yang thinks. For a moment she wonders if Blake’s not single. But she was flirting back an awful lot for someone who’s in a committed relationship. Yang briefly thinks about asking that next, the question is sitting in the back of her throat like a bad taste- she swallows it the moment Blake’s phone goes off, buzzing loudly on the table. Yang is silently cursing whoever's texting her, because she knows that Blake almost always leaves after she gets a text. It was a pattern that Yang found incredibly suspicious.

Blake stands and touches Yang’s shoulder softly as she passes. “I’ll see you around.” There’s something there, in the tone of her voice, that tells Yang she might not be back tomorrow.Then like a breeze she’s out the door— and Yang’s left sighing alone in the booth.

Pyrrha calls for her to punch back in and clean the lounge windows, begrudgingly she wills herself to get up and go back to work. Nora all but launches the rag and windex at her from behind the counter and Yang is so used to this by now that she’s fully prepared to catch it. She wipes the nasty hand prints, left from sticky kids hands, off the glass— and from there she finds that she can see that Blake hasn’t gone that far at all, She’s only just crossing the street to the library on the corner. Yang wonders what she’s doing as she hastily takes a seat on the bench outside of the building, pulling some papers and some books from her bag and opens them as if she were about to do homework. Not a minute later a black car with tinted windows pulls up to the curb. 

Yang has felt bad vibes before, and that car, has bad news written all over it. She watches bewildered, as Blake scoops everything she had just taken out, back into her bag. A moment later and Blake’s leaning in the passenger side window to talk to someone. Instead of getting in the front, Blake shakes her head and gets in the back of the car. Yang catches a glimpse of her face as she throws her bag into the back seat, she has never seen her look so absolutely fed up before. When Blake gets in and slams the door the whole car shakes, as if she’s trying to make a point to the driver. Then they peel away from the sidewalk so fast that the tires burn rubber on the pavement. 

Atleast three red flags had sent alarms blaring in her head from the moment she’d seen the car. There was something not right about this situation, and Yang intended to find out what. 

  
  



End file.
